Thief Angelica
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: What if Angelica did become a thief, before the partners in crime episode, and she stole things from other people to get what she wanted. Note; this will change some rugrats episodes.
1. Touchdown Tommy

**I don't own Rugrats**

* * *

 **Touchdown Tommy**

One day Angelica, Phil and Lil and Chuckie and their dads were at Tommy's house. Today all the dads and Grandpa Lou were watching the Ultra Bowl XXXVII game on TV at Tommy's house. Chuckie's dad was reluctant about watching it being afraid of the game and wanted to watch chess, but the other dads refused to watch chess.

Once Angelica and all the other babies were in the play pen, her uncle Stu introduced his new invention. It was what he called a protection helmet called the automatic baby bumper; it was to protect the kids from bumping into things and getting hurt. Story is Tommy hurt himself after bumping his head on a table and Stu needed to create something to prevent Tommy from getting hurt so not to worry Didi. Angelica didn't like her protection hat very much at first, but once she and the babies started balancing on their heads she liked it.

Sometime later Grandpa Lou came in with bottles of milk for the babies. Angelica reminded her grandpa that she wasn't a baby and didn't drink from bottles anymore. It was then Grandpa presented Tommy with a bottle of chocolate milk; something that he fixed up himself. When Angelica realised that Tommy was drinking chocolate milk she wanted it. "That's for big kids, give it to me!" she commanded. Tommy was a brave baby and he always stood up to Angelica's bullying and bossiness. "This is mine Angelica!" shouted Tommy. Angelica was about to charge at Tommy to grab the bottle away from it. But then she stopped. "Fine you can keep your bottle," she said "I'll just get my own". That made the babies confused; Angelica always took the babies' things and would never stop on getting what she wanted no matter what.

Truth is Angelica figured that if her grandpa fixed up the chocolate milk himself, then there must have been some more. Despite being two years old Angelica was quite clever and she knew on how to plan things and such. (As everyone knows not only is Angelica spoilt and selfish, she is also wilful and independent) So Angelica went into the kitchen without the men noticing; they were too busy watching the game. Angelica smelt the kitchen and she smelt chocolate on the counter. She moved a chair to the counter and that's where she saw it. There was a saucepan with chocolate milk in it. "Bingo" said Angelica, and she drank it all up.

Meanwhile Tommy finished off his bottle of chocolate milk; he had also shared some with Phil, Lil and Chuckie. "What did Angelica mean she was going to get her own?" asked Chuckie. "Maybe there is more chocolate milk in the kitchen" said Tommy. "You're right about that;" said Angelica, who just came back, "but I've finished it all". She did a small laugh for her victory.

It was at that moment that Didi and Betty came back from shopping. Didi saw Angelica and the babies happy in the play pen and saw that none of them were hurt. "I hope you dads watched the kids while we were away" she said to the men. "Of course we did, I watched them last" said Grandpa Lou. That was a lie of course because none of them watched the kids ever since Grandpa Lou gave them their milk. Didi wasn't sure but since there was no mess or any other mishaps she didn't question anymore and neither did Betty.

No one knew that Angelica had drunken all of the spare chocolate milk Grandpa Lou made. The babies did of course but they couldn't tell because they couldn't talk yet. As for Angelica, she was happy to have drunken a lot of chocolate milk.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Since Angelica doesn't turn three until the Angelica's Birthday episode then she was still two in the Touchdown Tommy episode. I'm surprised she never looked into the kitchen to find more chocolate milk, because nosing around in the kitchen to look for treats is what she loves doing. Look forward to another changed episode chapter.


	2. Spike the wonder dog

**I don't own Rugrats**

* * *

 **Spike the Wonder dog**

Today Angelica was at her uncle and aunt's house again while her parents were at work. She was playing with her new toy cell phone; with the phone she could be like her mum who always spoke on her cell phone.

Right now she had seen her Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil try to see if spike the pet dog could talk. Earlier the babies were watching a TV show about a poodle who could talk. Of course real dogs couldn't talk but the babies were babies.

Angelica thought this would be a good idea for a trick. Thing is Didi had baked a dozen of chocolate chip cookies for after dinner. But Angelica, being a greedy and impatient girl, wanted to eat the cookies now and all for herself. Cookies were her favourite food. Her trick would be have one of her toy phones tied around spike's neck and talk through her other toy phone to make the babies think that Spike was talking. And then she would make the babies get the cookies for her, through Spike.

But before she did start to carry out her plan, she started to smell something sweet outside. Amazingly enough Angelica was able to smell anything sweet like chocolate, cookies etc with her nose, even if they were well hidden. The smell was coming from outside the fence. With no one, not even the babies, were looking she went outside the back gate.

There was a lady standing outside on the pavement and she had three shopping bags with her. In one of them was a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Angelica decided to have these cookies instead. When the lady wasn't looking, Angelica sneaked to her shopping bags and grabbed the bag of cookies, and then ran back to the garden. Angelica laughed happily with her success and ate up all the cookies. "If I knew taking cookies was this easy, I would have started it ages ago" she said, chomping away. She held no sympathy whenever she took things without asking.

Stu and Didi and the babies never found out what Angelica had done, so they didn't know that she had stolen cookies from somebody else. When dinner was finished Didi gave everyone a cookie. Angelica was happy to have cookies twice in one day.

* * *

Angelica underestimated Spike; Spike may have been not very smart but he did understand when something was wrong and knew when someone did do or was doing something wrong. I always find Angelica's sense of smell for sweets amazing.


End file.
